


tea

by Nasharanaa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Random & Short
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7130651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasharanaa/pseuds/Nasharanaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hungaria membawakan teh pada Austria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tea

**Author's Note:**

> hetalia © hidekaz himaruya  
> tea © nasharanaa

Hungaria berjalan, lalu mengetuk pintu yang ada di hadapannya dengan pelan, sampai terdengar sebuah jawaban dari orang yang berada di dalam. “Masuklah.”

Salah satu tangan ia gunakan untuk membuka pintu. “Aku membawakanmu teh, Austria-san.”

Pria berkacamata itu hanya mengangguk. Seluruh atensinya berpusat pada benda yang berada di hadapannya—piano. Austria mencoba memperbaiki posisi duduknya, lalu kembali kepada kegiatan sebelumnya. Bermain piano.

Austria memang jago dalam hal bermain piano, dan Hungaria akui hal itu. Permainan pria itu memang sangat bagus. Italia juga mengakui hal yang sama.

“Aku taruh tehmu di sini saja, ya, Austria-san.” Untuk yang kedua kalinya, pria itu haya mengangguk dan melanjutkan permainannya. Hungaria meletakkan secangkir teh di sebuah meja yang letaknya lumayan dekat dengan piano.

Hungaria membungkukkan badan pada Austria. “Kalau begitu, saya pamit dulu, Austria-san.” Hungaria menegakkan tubuhnya, dan berjalan menuju pintu.

“Tunggu.”

Hungaria menoleh. Austria menghentikan permainannya.

“Bisa temani aku di sini sebentar?”

Mendegar itu, Hungaria tersenyum. “Tentu.”

(Pada saat itu juga, Hungaria berharap kalau ia bisa seperti ini di setiap waktu.)

 

**| e n d |**

**Author's Note:**

> ini apa.


End file.
